Faites attention à vos souhaits,
by Roudoudou et Cassie
Summary: AU - Tout le monde le croit mort. Après tout, il est passé de l'autre côté du voile... Mais s'il avait atterri dans un monde où ses anciens amis étaient encore en vie ?
1. Prologue

**Roudoudou :  
**Mesdemoiselles, Mesdames, Messieurs, Cassie et moi avons l'honneur de vous présenter aujourd'hui notre travail, notre chef d'œuvre.

**Cassie :  
**Non, plus qu'un chef d'oeuvre, mais il n'y a pas de mot pour le qualifier.

**Roudoudou :  
**C'est bien dommage.

**Cassie :  
**Donc, le titre entier de cette petite merveille : "Faites attention à vos souhaits, ils pourraient se réaliser".

**Roudoudou :  
**Applaudissons les dons de Cassie pour nous trouver THE titre !

**Cassie :  
**Mais applaudissons aussi Roudoudou pour avoir accepter de réaliser cette merveille avec moi !

**Roudoudou :  
**Merci ! Merci ! lol  
Mais c'est un plaisir !

**Cassie :  
**Et tout ce plaisir et pour moi, vous vous rendez compte, travailler avec Roudoudou... quel honneur !

**Roudoudou :  
**Je sais, je sais !  
Mais je n'allais tout de même pas refuser de travailler sur un chef d'oeuvre pareil.  
Enfin, si on continue comme ça, on va de nouveau rater la sortie Cassie ! lol

**Cassie :  
**Heu, oui, effectivement, une carte routière ne serait pas de refus...

**Roudoudou :  
**Qui en a une dans la salle ? Personne ???

--Long silence dans l'assemblée--

**Roudoudou :  
**Ah... Bon.  
Hum hum.  
On va faire sans alors.

**Cassie :  
**lol  
Bon, le disclaimer : Tout à nous, rien qu'à nous.

**Roudoudou :  
**Heu... Cassie... je crois que ce n'est pas tout à fait juste.  
En particulier quelques personnages qui appartiennent à une certaine JK Rowling...

**Cassie :  
**Ho, oui, je l'ai oubliée durant un instant... bon, bah l'histoire est à nous, rien qu'à nous, mais le reste est à cette tueuse de Sirius Black.

**Roudoudou :  
**C'est ça.  
Mais elle a gentiment accepté de nous les prêter.

**Cassie :  
**Sommes-nous obligées de les lui rendre ?

**Roudoudou :  
**Ben... je crois qu'on peut les garder, hein ???  
Elle ne le remarquera sûrement pas.

**Cassie :  
**Chouette Heu, carte routière mon amie, carte routière, que devons-nous dire d'autre, au lieu de nous éloigner ? lol

**Roudoudou :  
**Ah oui, carte routière.  
Ben peut-être faut-il annoncer aux lecteurs le pourquoi du comment que ça se passe.

**Cassie :  
**lol

**Roudoudou :  
**Le résumé quoi !

**Cassie :  
**Alors, un résumé ? Je suis nulle pour ça. Sirius passe de l'autre côté du voile... et tombe dans un étrange endroit...

**Roudoudou :  
**Et puis d'abord, si vous voulez le savoir, y'a le prologue qui vous attend dessous !

**Cassie :  
**Ouf, merci de me sauver, Roudoudou.

**Roudoudou :  
**J'arrive toujours quand il faut !  
lol

**Cassie :  
**Bon, sur ce monologue plus long que le prologue lui-même, nous vous laissons à votre lecture.

**Roudoudou :  
**Bonne lecture à tous !

**Cassie :  
**Et reviews, s'il vous plait !!

--regard de Chat Poté--

**Roudoudou :  
**Oui, s'il vous plait !  
--petit temps de réflexion--  
Monologue ? C'est un dialogue, non ? lol

**Cassie :  
**Oui, bon, d'un mot à l'autre... faut pas être trop maniaque... LLLOOOLLL

**Faites attention à vos souhaits, ils pourraient se réaliser…**

**-- Prologue --**

Pendant qu'il courait dans les couloirs du ministère de la magie, une seule idée était fixe dans son esprit.

_Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard._

Il se fichait même que la prophétie puisse être aux mains des Mangemorts. Il l'aurait presque donné à Voldemort par ses propres moyens si cela avait permis de retrouver Harry en vie, sain et sauf.

Ils étaient enfin au département des mystères. Dans quelques secondes, il l'aurait enfin retrouvé. Il commençait même à entendre des cris, mais il ne reconnaissait pas la voix. Et cette voix inconnue l'aida à retrouver rapidement l'endroit où Harry se trouvait.

Sirius fut le premier à faire irruption dans la salle. Remus le suivait de près, avec à ses propres trousses Maugrey, Tonks et Kingsley.

Il entendit à peine Tonks lancer un sort à un quelconque Mangemort. Il était trop soulagé de voir Harry en vie, debout sur le socle où se tenait l'arcade, un objet dans la main. Mais il n'était pas non plus temps de se reposer sur ses lauriers. Il descendit les gradins à une vitesse hallucinante, lançant toute sorte de sort un peu partout autour de lui.

Il fut bientôt intercepté par un Mangemort coriace, qui lui lançait des Doloris, des Stupéfix, des Sortilèges Sanglants et pleins d'autres dans le genre, si rapidement qu'il avait à peine le temps de bloquer tant le Mangemort était efficace. Il était tellement occupé à se protéger qu'il n'avait même pas le temps de lancer lui aussi des sorts.

"Saleté d'encagoulé !" maugréa-t-il rageusement, avant de se reprendre rapidement et de se mettre lui aussi à lancer des sortilèges.

Mais c'était que cette pourriture était foutrement habile avec une baguette ! Foi de Sirius Black, il n'allait pas se laisser avoir de cette manière !

Les deux hommes s'envoyaient des sorts à une vitesse telle qu'une personne les regardant n'aurait pas vraiment le temps d'enregistrer les mouvements.

Sirius remarqua alors quelque chose qui lui coupa toute envie de continuer son petit jeu avec le Mangemort.

Un encagoulé, qu'il ne reconnaissait pas vraiment, s'était un peu trop approché de Harry. Et il n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout, question qu'il touche à un cheveu du jeune garçon !

Dans un élan de motivation sans précédent, il envoya plusieurs sorts à la file à son adversaire, avant de finalement réussir à lui envoyer un bon Stupéfix en pleine poitrine.

Il se retourna à nouveau vers Harry, et vit avec horreur que le Mangemort était beaucoup trop près du garçon. Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, de toute façon il avait toujours été un impulsif, il fonça dans le Mangemort, et l'envoya d'un violent coup d'épaule valser à quelques mètres de Harry.

Aussitôt, le Mangemort lui lança des sorts, auquel il répondait avec rage. Autour de lui, il voyait ses compagnons perdre l'avantage. Ça craignait, s'il pouvait se permettre l'expression. Tandis qu'il continuait mécaniquement à envoyer des sorts à son adversaire, il entendit Harry s'interposer.

"_Petrificus Totalus ! _"

Le Mangemort s'effondra durement sur le dos. Il fut on ne peut plus fier de Harry. Mais le jeune garçon ne pouvait pas rester là, c'était trop dangereux.

"Bien joué !" s'écria-t-il pour le féliciter, tout en le forçant à se baisser pour éviter deux Stupéfix lancés dans leur direction. "Et maintenant, tu vas sortir de…"

Ils se baissèrent à nouveau rapidement, et un Avada Kedavra passa à deux centimètres de lui. Il fallait qu'il retourne dans la bataille, et Harry devait s'enfuir. Tonks venait de tomber sous les sorts d'une Mangemorte que Sirius reconnut comme étant sa cousine Bellatrix Black Lestrange.

"Harry," ordonna-t-il, "prends la prophétie, emmène Neville et va-t'en d'ici !"

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et se précipita vers sa chère cousine.

"Tiens donc, mon cousin préféré," dit Bellatrix avec un sourire ironique.

Elle n'avait pas changé. C'était toujours la même, avec son regard hautain, à se prendre pour Madame Je-Suis-Mieux-Que-Tout-Le-Monde-Et-Vous-Allez-Tous-Souffrir-De-Ne-Pas-Avoir-Choisi-Le-Même-Camp-Que-Moi. En définitive, Azkaban avait quand même fait pas mal de dégâts. Elle était plus… folle qu'autrefois. Enfin, si c'était possible de devenir plus folle qu'elle ne l'était déjà, avant de se retrouver dans une cellule avec des gentils Détraqueurs tout autour d'elle pour lui tenir compagnie.

Sirius lui lançât un Stupéfix, qu'elle dévia sans problème avant de lui lancer à son tour un Doloris. Et comme quelques minutes plus tôt, un long combat s'en suivit. Sauf que cette fois, il prenait du plaisir à se battre contre sa cousine qu'il haïssait tant. Plus jeune, il avait si souvent voulu lui donner une bonne correction, pour lui faire ravaler son petit sourire supérieur. Et là, il avait enfin la possibilité de se mesurer à elle.

Il lui envoya toute une série de sorts qui la fit reculer jusqu'au socle de l'arcade. D'un bond gracieux digne d'un Black, et malgré ses années passées à Azkaban, elle sauta sur le socle. Sirius grimpa de la même manière, et ils recommencèrent à se battre.

"T'as toujours fait parti des perdants, Sirius," cracha Bellatrix.

"Au moins, je n'ai jamais été un mouton marqué au fer rouge."

Elle ricana d'un air goguenard.

"Si tu savais comme les Mangemorts sont fiers de ce qu'ils sont. Nous faisons partie d'un ordre puissant qui croît de jour en jour. Ton camp va perdre, cousin, et je me ferai un plaisir de te tuer moi-même."

"Oh, pitié, je suis terrifié, je vais faire sur moi !" dit tranquillement Sirius.

Ils parlaient tout en se lançant des sorts de manière furieuse.

"Ta mère avait raison, tu es un perdant !"

Sirius éclata de rire.

"Ce qui est bizarre, c'est que ma mère n'a jamais eu toute sa raison, justement. Comme toi, elle était totalement lobotomisée aux idéologies stupides et simplistes."

"Waw, tu m'impressionnes, tu arrives à sortir des mots de plus de deux syllabes !"

"Waw, tu m'impressionnes, tu sais ce qu'est une syllabe !"

Il lui lança toute une série de sortilège de _Petrificus totalus_.

Obnubilés par leur haine réciproque, ils ne se rendirent pas compte que quelque chose de bizarre était en train de se produire autour d'eux. On aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté. Sirius en avait presque oublié la raison de sa présence ici. Il avait une telle rancœur contre sa famille que seul le fait d'avoir l'occasion de se venger l'importait.

Bellatrix lui répondit par un Stupéfix qu'il dévia avec une facilité déconcertante.

"Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça !" s'écria-t-il.

Il entendit sa voix résonner tout autour de lui, et fut surpris de se rendre compte du silence ambiant. Dans cette stupéfaction, il ne réagit pas au _Stupefix_ de Bellatrix. C'était tellement… bête. Se faire avoir maintenant, par un Stupefix !

Il se sentit lentement tomber en arrière, il sentit son corps se courber, il se sentit tomber avec une lenteur inhabituelle. Et, bizarrement, une idée lui traversa la tête. Une idée qui n'avait aucun rapport avec sa situation. Juste une réflexion qu'il avait déjà eue à maintes et maintes reprises.

_Si seulement on avait démasqué Pettigrow à temps… Si seulement il n'était pas devenu le Gardien du Secret par ma faute… Comment serait le monde, en ce moment, si tout s'était bien déroulé ?_

Il se sentit traverser le voile déchiré. Et, lentement, il se retrouva de l'autre côté.

Comme au ralenti, il continua sa longue chute. Il tomba du socle en pierre, et malgré l'anormale lenteur de la chute, il atterrit brutalement sur le sol.

Il resta un instant sonné, puis il entendit les cris de joie de Bellatrix, et ceux désespérés de Harry. Harry qui l'appelait. Mais les hurlements étaient comme étouffés.

"SIRIUS ! SIRIUS !"

Il essaya de reprendre ses esprits. Le brouillard s'estompa peu à peu, et la voix se faisait de plus en plus claire.

"Enervatum !" Lança la voix.

Il se sentit comme renaître, bien qu'étant encore tout engourdi et sonné par cette chute. Mais ses yeux pouvaient voir que le combat continuait. Et la voix l'appela de nouveau.

"SIRIUS ! SIRIUS ! BON SANG, RELEVE-TOI MON VIEUX !"

Il lui fallut une fraction de seconde pour reconnaître cette voix. Mais, c'était impossible !

"Sirius ! Tu n'as rien ? Debout, vite !"

Mais non, il ne pouvait pas se tromper ! Cette voix, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille, même quatorze ans après !

Le cœur de Sirius battait à vive allure.

"Sirius, dépêche-toi, on n'a pas le temps !"

Il leva les yeux vers le propriétaire de la voix.

Et vit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. C'était bien _sa_ voix. Mais s'était impossible !

Le propriétaire de la voix se pencha et lui tendit la main.

"Lève-toi, on n'a pas le temps pour ça, mon vieux, debout !"

Comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, il saisit la main. Et Il l'aida d'un coup sec à se relever.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?"

Complètement hébété, Sirius ne pouvait plus Le quitter des yeux. Non mais comment… ?

C'était _impossible_ !

Comment James Potter pouvait-il bien se trouver en face de lui ?

_To be continued…_


	2. Comment estce possible ?

**Titre : Faites attention à vos souhaits, ils pourraient se réaliser**

**Auteurs : Les incroyables, les sublimes, les merveilleuses, les modestes Roudoudou et Cassie**

**-**

**Chapitre 1 : Comment est-ce possible ?**

_Complètement hébété, Sirius ne pouvait plus Le quitter des yeux. Non mais comment… ?_

_C'était impossible !_

_Comment James Potter pouvait-il bien se trouver en face de lui ?_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sirius eut beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre. James. Son meilleur ami. Mort depuis près de quinze ans. Devant lui, bel et bien vivant. Mais même s'il ne s'en remit pas sur le coup, il n'eut pas bien le temps d'encaisser et de digérer correctement le choc, car une bataille se déroulait autour d'eux.

A son grand étonnement, ils se trouvaient toujours dans la salle des morts au département des mystères. Les Mangemorts n'étaient pas si nombreux, mais ils étaient bien entraînés et donnaient du fil à retordre aux nombreux Aurors. Cependant, ces derniers maîtrisaient pratiquement la situation.

Sirius rentra alors dans le combat, pensant qu'il aurait plus de temps pour réfléchir à son improbable situation une fois que des sortilèges de mort auraient cessé de… enfin, d'être très gentiment lancés dans sa direction. Il lança quelques Stupefix à sa droite, ratant un Mangemort qui n'avait de toute façon pas le dessus sur l'Auror avec lequel il se battait. A sa gauche, devant. Il toucha deux Mangemorts, et se coucha à terre juste à temps alors qu'un Doloris lui arrivait dessus. Il se retourna pour faire face au Mangemort qui avait fait l'affront d'essayer de le doloriser alors qu'il aurait bien aimé connaître le pourquoi des choses. Rageusement, il lui envoya une volée de Stupéfix, ainsi que quelques sorts plus… dangereux. Il commença alors à s'acharner sur le Mangemort, que l'on pouvait désormais qualifier de 'pauvre Mangemort'. Avoir un Sirius Black un peu agacé contre soi était une chose qu'on ne pouvait souhaiter à personne…

« Sirius ! Je sais que tu t'éclates, mais quand même » s'écria la voix de James sur un ton de reproche. « Stupéfix ! »

Le 'pauvre Mangemort' subissant l'énervement de Sirius s'effondra.

Il comprit alors pourquoi James avait mis fin à son acharnement. La situation avait été maîtrisée. Cinq Mangemorts stupefixés. Les autres simplement maîtrisés avant d'être embarqués par les Aurors. Des renforts arrivèrent pour emmener directement leurs captifs dans les salles d'interrogatoires, ainsi que les corps des Aurors tombés. C'était le cas de deux d'entres eux : Kingsley Shakelbot et un jeune que Sirius ne reconnut pas.

Sa colère retomba, et il se sentit à nouveau perdu. Il se laissa glisser contre un mur. Il devait récapituler la situation. Il avait été au département des mystères en apprenant que Voldemort cherchait à tendre un piège à Harry. Il y avait trouvé de nombreux Mangemorts et c'était battu contre sa cousine. Et là, il avait été stupéfixé par cette dernière et était tombé dans l'arcade en traversant le voile. Quand il fut ranimé, il s'était retrouvé nez-à-nez avec James, mort depuis bientôt seize ans. Est-ce qu'il était mort ? Pourtant, il venait de se battre, et ces Mangemorts avaient l'air plus que vivants. Et deux Aurors étaient tombés au combat. Il se pinça violement le bras, et ressentit une vive douleur. Bon, une chose était sûre, il ne rêvait pas, et était on ne peut plus vivant ! Mais alors, s'il était en vie, où avait-il atterri ?

Se massant le bras, il fixa James, qui parlait avec un homme, du ministère sans doute. James était vivant ici. Ce qui signifiait que Harry n'était pas orphelin. Et lui-même n'avait sans doute pas perdu douze années de sa vie à Azkaban.

Il se laissa imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie sans la traîtrise de Peter. Ce qu'il avait sans aucun doute vécu ici. Si tant était que ce… monde ? soit réel. Est-ce qu'il était marié ? Avait-il des enfants ? Il devait être auror. Est-ce que Lily était elle aussi toujours en vie ? Harry avait-il des frères et sœurs ? Est-ce que Remus avait un travail stable et bien rémunéré ? Etait-il heureux ici ? Et si lui était là, où était le Sirius de ce monde ?

Il grogna et mit sa tête entre ses mains. Trop de questions, il y avait trop de question à se poser. En fin de compte, et s'il ne s'était jamais enfui d'Azkaban ? Et si les Détraqueurs l'avaient vraiment rendu fou ? 'Plus fou que tu ne l'es déjà ?' ironisa une petite voix dans sa tête.

« Sirius ? Ca va ? »

James s'était approché de lui. Sirius le regarda, mais ne sut quoi lui répondre. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'en remettre. James était vivant. Toujours le même que 15 ans auparavant. Avec quelques années en plus, bien sûr, mais il n'avait pas changé. Ses yeux dégageaient toujours la même malice, sa joie de vivre et surtout sa volonté de se battre pour ses convictions.

Sirius soupira. Il devait bien dire quelque chose. Même si s'était pour se persuader qu'il ne rêvait pas.

« Ca va James, ça va. Juste un peu… sonné. Ce n'est pas vraiment génial de se faire stupefixer ! »

Il évita de montrer son étonnement à entendre sa voix. Sa propre voix. Elle n'était plus aussi rauque et bourrue. Elle était… normale ! Sortant de ses réflexions ô combien importantes, il sourit à James pour montrer que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Mais James n'était pas dupe. Il connaissait aussi bien Sirius ici qu'avant… dans sa vie de l'autre coté du voile. Cependant, il n'insista pas.

« Tu viens ? On a de la paperasse à faire avant de pouvoir partir. »

Et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la salle. Avant de passer la porte, Sirius jeta un dernier regard vers l'arcade. Il crut voir comme un courant d'air et une ombre, mais se ressaisit. Il avait dû rêver. Il suivit donc James, sans trop se fier à ce qu'il faisait, un peu perdu au milieu de toutes ses pensées et de cet univers qui lui paraissait tellement étrange. Il ne revint à la réalité qu'une fois arrivé dans le bureau de… James ?

« On écrit vite fait le rapport et on va directement à Godric's Hollow, ou tu préfères rentrer directement chez toi ? » Demanda James.

« Je… Non c'est bon, on va chez toi. » Répondit Sirius, pas très sur de lui. Habitait-il dans la maison qu'il avait acheté avec l'héritage de l'oncle Alphard à ses 17 ans ? Il préférait ne pas faire d'erreur. Et puis, il avait hâte de voir Lily. Bien sûr, Harry ne serait pas là. Il aurait tout juste terminé ses BUSE's.

« Tu es sûr ? » s'étonna James.

Sirius resta un instant sans réponse. Apparemment, il aurait dû dire qu'il voulait rentrer. Pourquoi ? Il était flemmard au point de vouloir rentrer se coucher à… (il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure) presque onze heures plutôt que de rester un peu avec son ami ?

« Oui, ça ira.» assura-t-il avec encore un train de retard.

« Bon, je pensais que tu aurais encore voulu éviter toute crise d'angoisse. »

Quoi ? Il avait des crises d'angoisse ? Il n'y comprenait rien. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'on lui disait.

« Ça ira. Alors, ce rapport ? »

James eut une petite grimace de surprise, tout en sortant les parchemins et en se préparant à écrire.

Sirius ne put véritablement contribuer à l'écriture du rapport, n'étant conscient qu'à la fin de la bataille. C'est donc James qui l'écrivit dans pratiquement la totalité. Mais il ne lui en teint pas rigueur, ce qui prouva le fait que Sirius devait vraiment avoir l'air perdu. Sirius apprit tout de même qu'apparemment, les Mangemorts s'étaient introduits dans le Ministère par on se savait pas trop où, mais que les Aurors, déjà sur place, avaient réagi rapidement. Néanmoins, devant l'évidente mission kamikaze, on pouvait penser que c'était là un moyen de détourner l'attention des Aurors d'un but plus important que Voldemort voulait atteindre. Il était cependant heureux de constater qu'aucune autre attaque n'avait eu lieu.

« Et je dis dans ce rapport que mon coéquipier n'a plus l'air de savoir où il est et qu'il a pris son pied en s'acharnant sans raison sur un Mangemort ?»

Sirius sursauta.

« Non, tu peux laisser ça sous silence. »

James eut un petit rire démontrant que c'était la réponse qu'il attendait.

A minuit, ils quittèrent le bureau et se dirigèrent vers le hall de transplanage, afin de se rendre à la demeure des Potter.

Une fois dans le salon, Sirius fût heureux de constater que rien n'était véritablement différent du manoir qu'il avait connu. Mis à part les photos sur la cheminée peutêtre. D'ailleurs, sur les photos, il y avait une enfant qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Lily, mais avait les yeux de James. Elle semblait plutôt complice avec Harry, vu la manière dont ils se souriaient et se frappaient amicalement. Etait-ce sa petite sœur ?

« Installe-toi Sirius. Lily va arriver. » lui dit James.

« Oui. » répondit-il, plus pour la forme que pour autre chose.

James était installé sur le canapé et observait son ami. Sirius, lui, continuait d'observer les photos. A droite, il y en avait une avec les trois maraudeurs qui avait été prise lors du mariage de Lily et James. A l'origine, Peter en faisait également parti. Mais il avait dû être enlevé, vu l'espace vide qu'il y avait entre Remus et lui, qu'ils essayaient de combler comme ils pouvaient. Celle d'à côté montrait Lily avec une autre jeune femme, brune et plutôt jolie. Toutes les deux abordaient fièrement un joli ventre bien rond. Cependant, il ne s'agissait pas de la première grossesse de Lily, ça Sirius aurait pu le parier. La femme brune lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à se la remémorer… il se força à se souvenir… oui, il l'avait rencontré il y a longtemps… quand il avait une vingtaine d'années… une amie de Remus. Quel était son nom déjà ? Mina ? Marie ? Il secoua la tête. S'il ne pouvait même plus faire confiance en sa mémoire, maintenant ! Il mit sonoubli sur le dos d'Azkaban, avant de regarder une autre photo. Encore à côté, il y en avait une de Harry bébé, une autre de sa petite sœur (?) bébé. Encore après, tous les deux se tenaient, fiers, dans leur uniforme de Poudlard, aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Sur une autre, plus récente, Harry était entouré de Ron et Hermione. Comme quoi, tout ne changeait pas. Sur la suivante, la sœur de Harry était entourée d'une fillette et d'un garçonnet… des jumeaux apparemment. Enfin, la dernière, avait été prise lors du mariage de James et Lily. Au moins, une autre qu'il reconnaissait !

« Ils n'arrêtent pas de changer, n'est-ce pas ? » dit soudain James.

« Oui, ta fille est chaque jour plus jolie» répondit Sirius.

« Et oui. Elle a hérité de la beauté de sa mère et du charme de son père » déclara James avec un clin d'œil.

« Et Harry te ressemble toujours autant. »

« Mais il a eu la chance d'hériter des magnifiques yeux verts de sa mère. La population féminine de Poudlard n'a qu'à bien se tenir !»

« Oui » Sirius sourit. Ils avaient l'air heureux tous les quatre.

« Remus vient ce soir ?» demanda-t-il soudain. Il aurait aimé le voir. Puis il pensa avec horreur au fait qu'il pouvait être… mort ?

« Sirius, tu vis sur quelle planète? » demanda James en riant. « Tu sais bien que les cours ne sont pas encore terminés à Poudlard, et qu'il commence à faire passer les ASPIC's de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal la semaine prochaine. »

« Ah oui ! C'est vrai. Excuse-moi James, mais j'ai plus l'esprit très clair ce soir, ma tête ressemble à une passoire. » ajouta Sirius, en faisant un sourire d'excuse à son ami.

Ainsi, Remus était professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard. Il devait être heureux d'avoir ce poste, pensa Sirius. Et il était en vie !

Il s'installa sur le canapé, et un silence lourd s'installa dans la pièce. Sirius ne savait pas quoi dire à James. Comment devait-il lui parler ? Et attaquer la conversation par un « hey ! Tu sais que je viens d'un endroit où tu es mort depuis quinze ans et que j'ignore ce que je fous ici, ni même ce qu'est cet ici » n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, sauf s'il voulait finir à Ste Mangouste. Il regardait ses ongles, mais percevait le regard de James. Il se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise à ce moment précis.

James allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il en fut empêché par l'arrivée de Lily dans la cheminée.

« Bonsoir les garçons ! »

« Lily ! » Sirius se leva et serra Lily dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait du bien de la revoir. Elle était là ! Sa petite Lily… le cœur même dans ce monde de brutes. L'apaisante Lily, la jolie Lily. Sans même réfléchir, il la serra encore plus fort, le nez dans son cou. Lily lui caressait le dos en faisant des petits cercles, lui murmurant des « hey, mon grand, ça va aller… ».

Derrière, James toussa. Sirius reprit ses esprits, lâcha (un peu, la tenant toujours par la taille) la jeune femme, et sourit. James ne changerait décidément jamais. Toujours jaloux dès que quelqu'un approchait de trop près _sa_ Lily à_ lui_.

« Je te la rends Cornedrue, je te la rends. » dit Sirius, en se séparant de la rousse.

Il retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé pendant que James disait bonsoir à sa femme. Qu'est-ce que Sirius était heureux de les voir tous les deux en vie, et filant encore et toujours le parfait amour. Au bout de cinq minutes d'embrassades intensives cependant, ce fût au tour de Sirius de toussoter pour montrer sa présence.

« Ce n'est pas tout, mais là, y'a un chien que vous risquez de traumatiser à vie les tourtereaux !» déclara-t-il en riant.

Les deux intéressés, se souvenant de sa présence, se tournèrent vers lui, souriants.

« Excuse-nous Patmol. » lui dit James.

« Mais tu vaux pas mieux que nous quand tu t'y mets. » ajouta Lily.

James et Lily virent s'installer à côté de Sirius et la discussion commença. Tous trois rigolaient plutôt régulièrement et mine de rien, Sirius en apprenait beaucoup sur… sur quoi en fait ? La vie qu'il aurait dû mener ? Enfin peu importait comment nommer l'endroit où il se trouvait. En tout cas, il était heureux de passer cette soirée avec ses amis. Et tant pis si demain il devait se réveiller et voir que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve.

« Alors, que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui chez les Grands Aurors ? » Demanda Lily.

« La routine. » Répondit James. « Papiers à remplir le matin, réunion stratégique l'après-midi, petite attaque de Mangemort en fin de soirée… »

« Tout le monde va bien ? » S'enquit vivement la jeune femme.

« Kingsley Shakelbot et Thomas O'Bryan sont morts. » Dit James d'un air sombre.

Lily se renfonça dans le canapé.

« Bon sang… »

« Et toi, ta journée ? » interrogea Sirius.

« C'était vide, aujourd'hui. Mis à part quelques soins à des patients, on n'a pas eu grand-chose à faire. Enfin, sauf cet enfant qui est venu avec la tête à l'envers… on a mis toute la soirée à réussir à la faire revenir dans le bon sens… ça apprendra aux gosses à faire n'importe quoi avec leurs baguettes ! »

James éclata de rire.

« Tu auras dû prendre des photos pour les montrer à Ashley, Anyka et Jasper ! Je suis sûr que ça les aurait calméà Poudlard. »

Ce fut au tour de Lily de rire.

« Je ne pense pas que Remus et Myrrha auraient été ravis qu'on traumatise leurs enfants. Et tu connais Ashley, elle n'est pas une Potter pour rien, elle aurait encore plus fait de bêtises juste pas esprit de contradiction »

Ouaou, Remus avait des enfants ! Et Myrrha… son identité revint en force dans la mémoire de Sirius. Il s'en serait presque donné un coup sur le front. La jeune femme brune, sur la photo, avec Lily ! Myrrha ! Remus et elle sortaient ensemble ! Oui, il s'en souvenait maintenant, ce n'était pas une simple amie ! Comment avait-il pu être stupide au point d'oublier Myrrha ?

« Non, elle suit les jumeaux, je suis sûr qu'elle ne ferait rien d'elle-même… elle est trop sage pour être autant perturbatrice ! Même Remus dit que c'est un ange en classe » dit James.

Sirius ne put retenir un rire.

« Tu idéalises trop ta fille, James. N'oublie pas que c'est _ta_ fille, elle a le sang des Potter dans les veines. »

James le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Tu te moques de moi ? Tu es le premier à dire qu'elle est toute innocente ! »

Ok, d'accord. Donc, il allait devoir continuer à se la fermer pour ne pas faire de boulette ?

« Bon» concéda Lily. « C'est quand même vrai qu'elle n'est pas si innocente que ça. Rien qu'à la voir dans le cours de Severus… »

Sirius poussa un grognement. Severus.

« Oh, Sirius, s'il te plait, arrête un peu avec lui. Bon, il n'est pas un collègue jovial et charmant, mais il n'est pas si horrible » reprocha Lily.

« Sauf quand il est dans la même pièce que Remus… ce qui arrive assez souvent… ou que l'un d'entre nous… Et s'il voulait bien arrêter de répéter à Remus, dans ses jours de bonté intensiveà quel point on était stupide de croire en Peterça arrangerait tout le monde ! On le sait, c'est bon ! » pesta James.

Un lourd silence s'installa. La mention de Peter avait considérablement refroidi l'atmosphère. Lily soupira.

« James… comment pouvions-nous savoir ? Tu n'as pas à te le reprocher… » dit-elle d'un ton doux.

Sirius ne dit rien.

« Si on avait pu deviner… dire qu'on a failli en faire notre Gardien du Secret… Si on ne s'était pas laissé convaincre par Dumbledore de le prendre lui… » continua James.

« James» dit Lily d'un ton plus ferme cette fois, « Voldemort ne nous court plus spécialement après, on sait qu'on peut faire confiance en nos amis, et malgré la guerre, on a une vie super. Alors, cesse de penser au passé, et pense donc au présent et à l'avenir ! Peter finira par se faire tuer, il l'aura mérité, n'en parlons plus »

James regarda sa femme avec un sourire.

« Ok chef. »

Ils parlèrent encore un peu de tout et de rien. Sirius prit congé de ses amis vers deux heures du matin, malgré les insistances de Lily pour le faire dormir ici. Il ne voulait pas les déranger. De plus, il avait besoin d'être un peu seul.

« Sirius ! » l'interpella Lily avant qu'il sorte.

Il se retourna et afficha un sourire d'occasion.

« Oui ? »

Elle le regarda avec un air de reproche.

« Ton petit jeu pourrait marcher si je ne te connaissais pas autant. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« Rien, je vais très bien» 'je suis juste dans la quatrième dimension' ajouta-t-il in aparté.

« Sirius… » le ton de Lily était sans réplique.

« Je suis pommé, j'ai du mal à reprendre pied, je me sens un peu perdu. Mais ça va, c'est juste le sort que j'ai reçu. »

« Ne te moque pas de moi, tu as déjà pris des sorts bien plus graves que ça »

« Ça va aller, d'accord ? Ecoute… un peu de repos et je serai sur patte en un rien de temps »

Lily se mordit la lèvre.

« Si tu as besoin de parler, tu sais que je suis là, ok ? »

Sirius fit un dernier câlin à Lily, avant de lui déposer un baisé sur la tête, de tourner les talons et de franchir la porte.

A l'extérieur, il fit une pose pour essayer de faire le point sur tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son passage à travers le voile qui l'avait conduit… ici. Il avait donc appris que James et lui étaient deux Aurors, que Lily exerçait le métier de médicomage à Ste Mangouste, ce qui avait toujours été son rêve. Remus, lui, était professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard depuis près de dix ans, remettant ainsi en cause la rumeur qui disait que ce poste était maudit. Evidemment, il devait faire avec la bonne humeur naturelle de Rogue, qui était bien sûr professeur de potion. Comme par hasard.

Poudlard comptait depuis deux ans une nouvelle menace à son calme. En effet, la dernière Potter, Ashley, et les jumeaux Lupin, Anyka et Jasper, en deuxième année de Gryffondor, avaient décidé de reprendre les activités des maraudeurs, au grand dam de leurs mères et de Remus, quelque peu gêné que ses enfants aient aussi peu de respect pour le règlement. Son statut de professeur et de père et parrain de ces perturbateurs le mettait plutôt mal à l'aise. Bien sûr, il était également fier de l'ingéniosité de ces garnements. Néanmoins, il les défendait grandement quant à leur attitude… en cours.

Il avait également appris que Peter était un Mangemort déclaré et que c'était Dumbledore qui avait été le gardien du secret de James et Lily. Et bien sûr, jamais Sirius n'avait été envoyé à Azkaban.

Une fois son résumé mental terminé, il transplana jusque devant sa maison. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas été. En s'échappant d'Azkaban, il y était allé une fois, mais avait préféré se chercher une cachette plus sûre.

A côté de l'entrée, en dessous de la cloche, il pouvait lire « Sirius Black ». Ainsi, il était bel et bien chez lui. Il entra et vit que rien n'avait changé par rapport à ses souvenirs. Le couloir, le salon, la cuisine, les escaliers… Tout était resté identique. Il monta donc les escaliers et se dirigea vers sa chambre afin d'aller faire un bon gros dodo pour se remettre de tous ces évènements.

Changeant d'avis, il se dirigea d'abord vers la salle de bain. Une bonne douche n'était pas de refus. Il resta un bon quart d'heure sous le jet d'eau brûlant, avant de se décider à sortir de la baignoire. Il se regarda alors dans le miroir, et ce qu'il vit lui fit un choc. Son visage… il n'était plus creusé par des rides prématurées, ses dents n'étaient pas jaunâtres, sa barbe de trois jours était proprement rasée. Ses cheveux étaient courts et bien coupés. Et même si son regard laissait percevoir son incompréhension à ce qui lui arrivait, il n'était plus voilé et hanté. Il était juste… perdu.

Il soupira. Azkaban. Il n'avait pas été à Azkaban, ici. Il n'était pas resté un an enfermé au Square Grimmaurd. Il n'avait donc pas ses séquelles dues à ses charmants séjours. Pourtant… il était toujours lui-même dans le fond. Il ne se reconnaissait simplement plus physiquement. Il secoua la tête. Dormir. Là, maintenant, il voulait simplement dormir. Il quitta donc la salle de bain.

Une fois dans sa chambre simplement éclairée par la lune (il avait la flemme d'allumer la lumière), il enfila un pantalon qui traînait dans un placard ouvert, se glissa sous la couette pour commencer une bonne nuit bien méritée. Il venait de fermer les paupières lorsqu'il sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement et cria de surprise.

Il se redressa et alluma sa baguette.

« Sirius ! Eteint la lumière. Je me lève tôt demain. » Maugréa la femme qui se cachait les yeux de la lumière.

Sa peau pâle et ses cheveux châtain lui semblèrent étrangement familiers… Se pourrait-il que… Mais non enfin. Elle avait été tuée par des Mangemorts. Pourtant, James et Lily étaient bel et bien vivants eux. Alors pourquoi pas… elle.

« Stephanie ? » se risqua-t-il à demander.

« Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Maintenant, si tu pouvais me faire le plaisir d'éteindre, je voudrais dormir. » répondit-elle.

Sirius ne bougeait pas. Il ne cessait de la regarder, l'air complètement hébété. Elle était tellement belle. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient toujours, plein de vie. Bon, excepté le fait que des cernes se dessinaient sur son joli visage. Et bien sûr que ses yeux étaient bouffis par le sommeil. Et que sa voix était pâteuse. Et qu'elle avait une magnifique marque le long de la joue à cause de l'oreiller. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait manquée !

Il se souvenait encore qu'elle avait été assassinée peu avant James et Lily. A cause de lui, encore. Voldemort l'avait faite enlevée pour qu'elle révèle la cachette des Potter, ou dise qui était leur Gardien du Secret. Mais elle n'avait rien dit. On avait retrouvé son corps une semaine après son enlèvement. Et à en juger par les nombreuses blessures, ils n'y étaient pas allés de main morte. Sirius n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle ait pu dire un mot à Voldemort et ses sous-fifres. Il avait préféré garder l'image d'une résistante. Et là, elle était en vie. Que s'était-il passé quinze ans auparavant ? En quoi la découverte du double jeu de Peter avait pu changer ça ?

Enfin, au moins, maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi James et Lily étaient surpris du fait qu'il reste avec eux. Sans doute aurait-il dû craindre le fait que Stephanie ne s'inquiète pour lui si elle était venue à être au courant de l'attaque au ministère.

Il sentit la jeune femme le tirer vers lui. Que devait-il faire ? Il était fatigué de chercher des explications rationnelles à sa situation. Il se recoucha sous la couette et éteignit la lumière. Elle se blottit contre lui et il la serra de peur de la perdre de nouveau. Il sentit son souffle contre son cou, respira son parfum. Bon sang, mais que se passait-il ? Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi tout le monde était en vie ? Il serra un peu plus Stephanie contre lui. D'une manière pourtant différente de celle de Lily, sa présence aussi le rassurait. Il se sentit se détendre peu à peu. Mais il n'osait plus s'endormir, de peur de se réveiller le lendemain au square Grimmaurd et de voir que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Cependant, le sommeil eut raison de lui et il tomba endormi.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, tout était calme dans la chambre. Lorsque il se risqua à regarder l'heure, il écarquilla les yeux. Midi et demi. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il n'ait été réveillé par aucun membre de l'ordre et que le portrait de sa mère n'ait pas encore hurlé des abominations dans toute la maison ?

Puis tous les évènements de la vieille lui revinrent en mémoire. L'arrivée de Rogue au QG pour annoncer que Voldemort avait tendu un piège à Harry, leur départ précipité au ministère, le combat du département des mystère, son duel avec Bellatrix, et… son passage à travers le voile, qui avait tout changé. James et Lily étaient en vie. Ils vivaient tous deux heureux avec Harry et Ashley. Remus était professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard, père de deux jumeaux Anyka et Jasper, et marié avec Myrrha. Et lui, vivait avec… Stéphanie. D'ailleurs, elle n'était plus là. A sa place, il y avait une note.

_« Sirius, je rentrerai tard ce soir. Ne m'attend pas. J'ai hâte de te retrouver tout à moi demain !_

_Je t'aime !_

_Stephanie »_

Il fut un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir profiter de sa présence aujourd'hui, il avait besoin d'avoir quelqu'un avec lui pour mieux accepter ce qu'il se passait. Et il devait aussi savoir comment ça fonctionnait ici. A quel point les choses étaient-elles différentes de ce qu'il connaissait jusque là ?

Quand il était sorti d'Azkaban, il avait été surpris de voir à quel point le monde avait changé en douze ans. Mais là, en plus d'un 'environnement' différent, il devait faire avec des personnes différentes. Qui était ministre de la magie ? A quel point Voldemort était-il dangereux ? Qui était encore en vie ? Qui était mort ? Bon, au point où il en était, il pouvait encore attendre un peu pour avoir ses réponses.

Il s'étira et se leva afin de grignoter quelque chose pour répondre à son ventre qui criait famine. Une fois dans la cuisine, il se fit chauffer de l'eau pour boire un thé et réchauffa un plat qui devait dater de la veille. Après son repas de fortune, il alla se prendre une douche et décida ensuite d'aller faire un tour dehors. Et peut-être allait-il faire des recherches sur la mystérieuse arcade…

_To be continued…_

**Cassie :  
**Et voilà, un premier chapitre s'achève, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Donc, sans plus attendre, attaquons les réponses aux reviews...

**Roudoudou :  
**Nous commençons donc par : **Victoire et rien d'autre parce que ça rentre pas sur ma carte d'identité à la rubrique surnom et finalement j'ai encore réussi à écrire un pavé alors qu'on ne demande qu'un nom**

**Cassie :  
**Que voilà un bien joli nom... que le petit dialogue... j'y ai pensé lol, mais je me suis dit que peut-être roudoudou serait pas d'accord...

**Roudoudou :  
**Ben... ça ne m'aurait pas trop dérangée non plus... mais je me ferais plus du soucis du coté lecteurs en fait !

**Cassie :  
**lol Bon, Victoire nous félicite pour avoir bien écrit ce prologue. Merci. Et se pose tout un tas de question (on va pas tout lui dire, non plus ?).

**Roudoudou :  
**Non, on ne gâcherait quand mêmepas le suspens aussi tôt, si ?

**Cassie :**  
Non, non, on va rien lui dire, c'est tout ! lol

**Roudoudou :  
**Même pas un tout piti début de réponse ?

**Cassie :  
**Heu... non ! Chuis messante, mais z'aime bien garder tout pour nous...

**Roudoudou :  
**Bon... quand le Grand Chef décide, on écoute le Grand Chef !

**Cassie :  
**Niark niark niark ! Victoire me demande si je vais m'en sortir avec tous mes projets. Je dirai juste _of course_

**Roudoudou :  
**Encore heureux, sinon,tu risquerais de te retrouver dans un endroit humide et très sombre sous les tortures de tes fidèles lecteurs :p

**Cassie :  
**Oui, mais pour le nombre de lecteurs que j'ai, je souffrirais pas trop, ça va encore. C'est pas comme si j'étais Fred George... Bon, seconde review, de **Damien** qui nous traite de bavardes (mais du tout du tout) qui connaissait déjà ce projet (et oui, je l'ai pas caché) et qui remarque la présence de Roudoudou comme coéquipière (bah ouaiiiiis, j'voulais écrire avec Doudou ).

**Roudoudou :  
**Par contre, je ne vois absolument pas en quoi c'est notre style... celui de Cassie, je dis pas, mais le mien...  
lol

**Cassie :  
**Non, pas mon style non plus... pis on fait ce qu'on veut, nan ?

**Roudoudou :  
**Et pis d'abord, et pis d'bord ... Voilà !  
Et pis, tu sais même pas ce qui va se passer alors :p

**Cassie :  
**Niark niark niark, mais nous si, niark niark niark... Suivante, **La Maraudeuse**, qui aime bien et veut la suite. Mici et la voilà, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu...

**Roudoudou :  
**Et puis ben pour finir, **Jo Lupin** qui aime notre début prometteur ! Merci !

**Cassie :  
**Et qui demande si on a une carte routière... bah, moi, non, j'l'ai oubliée lol enfin bref, merci les gars

**Roudoudou :  
**vi ! C'est très zentil à vous d'avoir pris un peu de temps à vous pour cliquer sur "go" et nous écrire 2 ou 3 mots !

**Cassie :  
**Et si on a pas 10 reviews au moins pour ce chapitre, on laisse tomber (nan, je rigole lol, mais ça fait rire que moi...)

**Roudoudou :  
**Cassie ! oO  
Mais nous ne sommes pas comme ça voyons !

**Cassie :  
**Mais je rigole-heu lol

**Roudoudou :  
**Mais je sais bien heu !  
Enfin, cependant, si jamais vous avez aimé ou même si vous avez des critiques, merci de cliquer sur le petit bouton "go" pour nous laisser une review...

**Cassie :  
**Voilà, à la prochaine !


	3. Visite au Chemin de Traverse

**Cassie : **Salut les Djeuns ! C'est re-nous, Cassie et Roudoudou, les supers Stars !

Comme Doudou semble aussi inspirée que moi, j'vais d'abord vous annoncer que les RàR seront bientôt disponibles sur www point brokendreams point info slash RaR slash ! Et maintenant, je n'ai plus rien à dire...

**Doudou :** Bah comme ça on va aller loin... Après plus d'un an d'absence, nous voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre écrit, lu et relu par nous deux... Il a fallut faire avec nos emplois du temps de ministres... Mais nous n'allons pas parler plus longtemps. Nous n'aurons pas besoin de carte routière cette fois ! ;) Sans plus tarder, place au chapitre !

**Chapitre 2 :** Visite au Chemin de Traverse

Une heure plus tard, il était sorti de chez lui, prenant la direction du Chemin de Traverse. Les rues de Londres étaient bondées. Et pour cause, on était samedi. Il y avait une foule d'adolescents dans les rues. Ils avaient troqué leurs uniformes contre des vêtements plus décontractés et arpentaient gaiement les rues en discutant et en riant.

Il faisait un soleil radieux. Pour un mois de juin, les températures étaient plutôt élevées, mais pas invivables non plus. L'été s'annonçait plutôt chaud.

Sirius se sentait revivre. Quand on a vécu douze ans sous la surveillance constante de Détraqueurs, puis deux ans en cavale, et enfin une année enfermé dans la maison de ses pires souvenirs, pouvoir se promener librement dans les rue de Londres était tout simplement le paradis.

Il respira profondément. Oui bon, la pollution n'était peut-être pas ce qu'on trouver de meilleur pour les poumons, mais ça lui faisait tellement de bien de pouvoir se sentir libre ! La dernière fois qu'il avait éprouvé ça, c'était en septembre dernier, le 1er, quand il avait accompagné Harry à la gare sous la forme de Patmol. Mais là, ce n'était pas pour une journée. Non. C'était pour le reste de la vie ! Sirius aurait eu envie de crier, de sauter, de danser. Mais il avait quand même un minimum de dignité. Ç'aurait été un coup à se ridiculiser lamentablement devant les Moldus. Il s'abstint donc de montrer sa joie et pressa le pas jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur.

Londres était comme beaucoup de capitales Moldues, c'est-à-dire immense. Et Sirius adorait ça. Il pouvait se balader dans les rues tranquillement, sans trop prendre de risque de rencontrer d'autres sorciers connus. L'anonymat avait un certain charme. En particulier lorsque l'on avait été le « criminel » le plus connu de Grande-Bretagne, avec sa photo animée à tous les coins de rues.

Il appréciait donc pleinement son anonymat. Ne pas voir sa photo partout était un soulagement considérable pour lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées Sirius n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait déjà pénétré dans le Chaudron Baveur et se dirigeait d'ailleurs dans la cour pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Une fois dans la rue, il s'étonna de ne pas trouver beaucoup de monde.

Comparé aux rues Moldues bondées, c'était d'un contraste radical. Il n'y régnait pas la même atmosphère tranquille.

Même si les vacances scolaires n'avaient pas encore commencées, on était quand même samedi. Et il était déjà 14h30. En y regardant mieux, il s'aperçut que les gens agissaient bizarrement. Plusieurs magasins avaient leur rideau fermé. Les femmes marchaient d'un pas rapide et se retournaient régulièrement en sortant d'un magasin. Comme si elles craignaient d'être suivies.

De leur côté, les vieillards n'allaient pas à la terrasse des cafés, pour profiter du beau temps, mais restaient à l'intérieur même des établissements.

Les propriétaires jetaient des regards maussades à la rue pratiquement déserte. Certain maugréaient même « … mauvais pour les affaires tout ça… ».

Mais que se passait-il ici à la fin ?

Sirius n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien. Il rentra dans le magasin de Quidditch et regarda ce qu'il y avait comme nouveauté. Qui sait, il trouverait même peut-être une idée de cadeau d'anniversaire pour Harry. Le 31 juillet n'était pas tellement éloigné. Et ici, Sirius se voulait être un parrain exemplaire. Celui qu'il n'avait pas pu être pour Harry dans son _monde. _Il regarda tout d'abord les balais. Mais finalement se ravisa. Un peu d'originalité que diable ! Il pensa à lui acheter l'uniforme de son équipe préférée de Quidditch… mais le problème, c'est qu'il ne connaissait pas l'équipe préférée de Quidditch de son filleul. Ah ! Quel parrain il faisait quand même ! C'était pitoyable.

Un nécessaire à balai peut-être ? Non. Trop classique. Alors un vif d'entraînement ? Non. Oh et puis zut ! Il avait encore du temps et pourrait en parler à James. Une idée de cadeau d'anniversaire, ça sera pour une autre fois. Il sortit donc du magasin et alla faire un tour du côté de la librairie. Il voulait voir les derniers livres sortis. Quoique pour ça, il aurait très bien pu se contenter d'aller du côté moldu. Mais bon, tant pis. Il avait déjà mis un pied chez Fleury & Bott, il n'allait pas faire marche arrière. Il alla donc de rayon en rayon pour voir ce qui se faisait ces derniers temps.

Il trouva beaucoup de manuels de défense contre les mages noirs, de protection magique pour toute la famille. Les livres 'normaux' avaient été envoyés dans un minuscule coin des étagères, pratiquement invisibles.

Sirius remarqua encore n'y avait personne, aucun client, mis à part une vieille dame qui discutait avec le vendeur. Elle devait sûrement lui faire part des derniers ragots. Pourtant, ils avaient l'air grave. Mine de rien, Sirius s'approcha discrètement d'eux afin d'entendre leur conversation.

« … et la dernière attaque à Pré Au Lard a bien faillit marquer la fin de Poudlard ! » Disait la vieille.

« Oui, mais ça n'était pas lors d'une sortie des élèves, Mrs Wizz, heureusement. » Lui répondait le libraire.

Elle grimaça avant de reprendre.

« Et ça sera quoi la prochaine fois ? Vous savez, un jour, ils passeront le portail de l'école et Dumbledore ne pourra plus rien faire. Pour peu que ce soit un soir de pleine lune… »

« Où est le rapport ? » s'étonna le vendeur.

« Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Quelle chance que mes petits-enfants ne soient plus à Poudlard. Jamais je n'aurais accepté qu'un loup-garou leur enseigne la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Quel paradoxe quand même quand on sait qu'il doit leur apprendre à se défendre contre les loups-garous ! » disait-elle d'un ton acerbe.

« Vous êtes bien sévère avec le professeur Lupin. Il est vraiment un très bon enseignant, vous savez. Et c'est une personne vraiment très sympathique. »

« Mais les loups-garous sont des partisans de… » Elle se mit à chuchoter « Vous-Savez-Qui ! »

Sirius, très énervé, se dit qu'il en avait suffisamment entendu et décida d'intervenir dans la conversation.

« C'est avec les préjugés de personnes telles que vous que certains loups-garous ont décidé de se rallier à Voldemort ! »

La vieille femme et le libraire frissonnèrent au nom du mage noir. Mrs Wizz lui jeta un regard fort peu sympathique.

« C'est simplement dans leur nature ! Les loups-garous sont des monstres, et les monstres se retrouvent entre eux ! » dit-elle hargneusement.

« Et moi j'ai l'impression que les véritables monstres ne sont pas ceux qu'on pourrait penser… »

Sirius déposa sur le comptoir les deux mornilles qu'il devait pour un livre sur la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'il avait vu et qui semblait assez intéressant, et quitta la boutique, avec un dernier regard noir pour cette Mrs Wizz.

Les rues du Chemin de Traverse étaient toujours aussi vides de monde. Mais maintenant, Sirius comprenait mieux pourquoi. En arrivant ici, il n'avait pas pensé que la situation du monde magique serait pire que seize années plus tôt dans son _monde_.

Dans ce _monde_ là, celui qu'il avait toujours connu, Voldemort était affaibli par treize ans d'errance et un Avada Kedavra retourné contre lui. Mais là, James et Lily étaient vivants. Et Harry n'avait pas de cicatrice. Il n'avait pas non plus survécu à un éclair vert qui aurait dû lui être fatal. Cela faisait donc plus de trente ans que Voldemort avait fait son apparition. Il avait sûrement multiplié les expériences pour se rapprocher de l'immortalité et devait devenir à chaque instant un peu plus puissant.

L'idée était assez inquiétante.

Il s'assit donc à une table au Chaudron Baveur et commanda un whisky pur feu à Tom pour se remettre de tout ça. Il but le verre cul sec, ce qui eu pour seul effet bénéfique de lui remettre les idées un peu en place après son altercation avec Mrs Wizz. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aimait pas ces formes vulgaires de racisme. Et après, on allait se plaindre de vivre depuis plus de trente ans avec le plus grand Mage Noir que le monde sorcier n'ait jamais connu. Non. La vie n'était définitivement pas plus rose ici.

Il allait quitter l'auberge, quand un groupe d'encapuchonnés fit son apparition dans la salle principale de l'établissement. Ils devaient être une dizaine. Leurs visages étaient cachés par leur cagoule.

Le cœur de Sirius se mit à battre plus fort. Il n'avait plus vécu de situations identiques depuis plus de quinze ans. Des Mangemorts qui s'affichent ouvertement avant ou après une attaque… Mais dans quel état se trouvait le monde magique ? Etait-il sur le point de tomber définitivement sous le contrôle de Voldemort ?

Il se tenait caché dans un coin de la pièce, à l'abri des regards du groupe de fidèles serviteurs du plus grand des Mages Noirs que les sorciers n'aient jamais connu. Il avait sorti sa baguette et se tenait prêt à intervenir, mais il savait déjà que s'il avait à le faire, il aurait difficilement l'avantage.

Les hommes en noirs commandèrent des Bierrobeurres. Le vieux Tom tremblait comme une feuille et laissa tomber une bouteille qui se brisa en percutant le sol. Bien sûr, cela déclancha l'hilarité générale chez ces pauvres idiots adeptes de la magie noire.

« Et bien le vieux Tom ! T'es même plus capable de servir tes clients proprement ? » Dit l'un d'eux, que Sirius reconnut immédiatement comme étant Rodulphus Lestrange.

Et il pointa sa baguette sur le pauvre aubergiste pour lui jeter un sort. Une fois encore, les malheurs de Tom déclenchèrent une nouvelle fois une crise de rire du côté des encapuchonnés.

La colère montait en Sirius. Mais il était seul. Eux étaient onze. Il ne faisait pas le poids. Il ne savait pas non plus comment appeler des renforts. De toute façon, ils arriveraient sûrement trop tard. Alors il resta caché dans le coin de la pièce.

Mais que lui arrivait-il donc ? Il n'était pas du genre à se faire tout petit. Azkaban l'avait ramolli à ce point là ? Et puis, dans ce monde, il n'avait pas été à Azkaban. Il y a vingt ans, il n'aurait jamais agit de la sorte.

Il respira un bon coup et se dit : « Allez Sirius ! On se lance mon p'tit ! »

« Hey ! Lestrange ! Ca te dirait pas de trouver un adversaire à ta taille ? » Cria-t-il à travers l'auberge.

La bande d'encapuchonnés se retourna en direction de la voix d'un même mouvement, comme si tous les Mangemorts n'avaient été qu'un seul homme.

« Mais que vois-je ? Ce cher Black ! Il paraît que tu nous as fait un petit malaise hier. Alors pour trouver un adversaire à ma taille, je crois que je peux encore chercher ! » Rigola Lestrange.

« Ha-ha-ha ! Je ne savais pas que les Mangemorts donnaient dans l'humour Rodulphus ! » Contre-attaqua Sirius. « Mais franchement, tu devrais demander au prof de te rembourser les cours, c'est pitoyable ! »

« Pourtant, certain d'entre nous ont été à bonne école. N'est-ce pas Queudver ! »

La troupe de Mangemorts rigolait de bon cœur.

Sirius devint livide. Cet **bip** de Peter était dans le lot. A cet instant précis, Sirius aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un duel avec ce sale rat et se venger de ses douze années passées à Azkaban par sa faute. Monde parallèle ou pas, Peter restait un traître ! Et les traître, on les transformait en purée de Rat !

« Mais c'est que le grand Sirius Black est fâché. Aurait-il peur ? »

Et re-bellotte, nouvelle crise de rire du côté des encapuchonnés. Décidément, ils avaient décidé de faire jouer leurs abdos aujourd'hui.

« Dites-moi les gars… Je sais que c'est difficile pour un Mangemort de faire preuve d'initiative, même pour ça… Il se cache où, le type qui brandit les panneaux indiquant 'rire' ou 'grogner' ? »

Pendant cette « légère » altercation, Tom, ainsi que les derniers clients présents au Chaudron Baveur en avaient profité pour prendre la poudre d'escampette en passant par l'arrière. Sirius lui-même avait profité de leur crise d'hilarité pour se remettre à couvert.

« Et bien te voilà tout seul dans la merde dans laquelle tu t'es toi-même foutu Patmol… » Pensa amèrement Sirius. Non pas que la fuite des témoins soit une mauvaise chose, mais là, Sirius se trouvait seul face à onze Mangemorts, dont ce sale traître de Peter et le mari de sa _très chère_ cousine Bellatrix. Que du beau monde !

Une idée ingénieuse, un petit éclair de génie aurait été la bienvenue. Pourquoi fallait-il que le courage purement Gryffondorien marche seul ? Il ne pourrait pas penser à s'associer au cerveau ? Ca serait trop demandé ?

Sirius n'avait pas vraiment d'issue disponible. Il se trouvait toujours dans le coin de la salle et les Mangemorts se rapprochaient dangereusement de sa position. Mais pourquoi le Choixpeau ne l'avait pas envoyé à Serdaigle ? Au moins là, il aurait eu une idée lumineuse pour se sortir de ce bourbier. Quoique s'il avait été à Serdaigle, il aurait eu droit au luxe d'être futé et ne se serait jamais mis dans une telle situation. Et non, il ne rentrait pas dans les clichés à cause du stress.

« Alors Black. Tu fais moins le malin quand tes amis ne sont pas là pour faire les guignols ! Ou alors te serais-tu assagi avec le temps ? Je croyais que les Gryffondors dans ton genre avaient la tête trop enflée pour prendre peur quand ils le devraient…»

Pour seule réponse, Sirius serra les dents. Et cette idée qui ne venait toujours pas… Mais pourquoi, par Merlin, le cerveau ne lui servait que pour inventer des blagues toujours plus originales les unes que les autres, mais jamais ne lui donnait la moindre idée intelligente pour se sortir des bourbiers dans lesquels il avait tendance à se fourrer ? Et pourquoi était-il devenu Auror au juste ? C'était même pas drôle le métier d'Auror. Tous les duels sont déloyaux. Ces maudits mages noirs ne sont même pas foutus de respecter une quelconque règle ! Il faut toujours qu'ils soient beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus nombreux que leur adversaire.

« Et bien mes amis, on dirait que le légendaire courage des Gryffondors n'est en fait qu'une simple légende. Nous en voyons ici le contre-exemple même. Ce cher Black préfère rester caché plutôt que venir nous dire _bonjour_. C'est qu'il est très impoli ! » Reprit Rodulphus.

Visiblement, chercher à faire sortir Sirius de ses gonds l'amusait grandement, et provoquait par là même l'hilarité du côté de ses collègues.

Sirius profita justement cette hilarité (presque) générale pour jeter un petit coup d'œil sur la répartition de ses adversaires, et qui sait… trouver la moindre petite issue. Même minuscule. Certes, prendre la fuite serait pour certains contraire au courage légendaire des Gryffondors, mais rester là plus longtemps tenait plutôt du suicide plus qu'autre chose. Et ces chers encapuchonnés risquaient de se lasser de glousser comme des baleines au bout d'un moment…

Alors… Trois armoires à glace devant l'entrée… Cinq crétins sans cervelles à droite et Rodulphus, Peter et Rosier au centre. Pas facile de la trouver, cette petite minuscule issue tant désirée. Il faudrait donc penser à la diversion… cependant, faire diversion tout seul pour sauver sa peau n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler une bonne idée. Tant qu'à y rester, mieux valait se battre pour sa vie plutôt que finir avada kedavré entouré d'onze petits minables esclaves.

Il inspira à plusieurs reprises pendant une minute, puis… Il se lança dans l'arène.

Il se leva d'un bond en lançant un « Expelliarmus » aux cinq premiers imbéciles lobotimisés.

Il dirigea ensuite en courant vers la porte gardée par les trois armoires à glace. Certains pourraient penser que ce n'est pas un choix très stratégiques… seulement, lorsque les trois crétins en question s'agissaient en fait de Crabb, Goyle et un troisième idiot, on se sent tout de suite plus fort !

Il en stupefixa un… Goyle peut-être ? Enchaîna avec un sort de chauve-furie sur un deuxième, tout en évitant un stupefix venant du centre de la pièce… Lestrange ? En tout cas, son sort chauve-furie surprit son adversaire qui rentra dans un mur alors qu'il courait dans tous les sens en hurlant. Il eut juste le temps de se mettre à l'abris pour reprendre un peu son souffle. Plus que neuf Mangemorts.

S'il continuait à cette vitesse, il en avait pour, oh, au moins la journée. Et son effet de surprise avait pris une fois, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il fonctionne une seconde fois. Ajouter à cela que, voyant s'éloigner peu à peu leur victoire facile espérée, les Mangemorts allaient finir par perdre patience et devenir _légèrement_ irrités…

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution… en plus, celle qui lui réussit le mieux. Il ne restait plus qu'à vérifier qu'elle fonctionnait toujours aussi bien à 35 ans que lorsqu'on en avait 15… l'improvisation ! LA spécialité des Maraudeurs, et en particulier celle de James et Sirius. Jamais elle ne leur avait fait défaut.

Il allait de nouveau se jeter dans l'arène quand soudain des éclairs rouges fusèrent de tous les côtés. Il eut juste le temps de se baisser alors qu'un _stupefix_ passait juste au dessus de sa tête.

« Hey ! Pas la peine de s'en prendre aux pauvres Aurors sans défense ! » cria-t-il sur un ton de vierge effarouchée.

Les Aurors, largement avantagés par le nombre et la technique, maîtrisèrent rapidement les quelques Mangemorts qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de fuir.

Sirius fut déçu de constater que Peter et Rodolphus ne faisaient pas partis du lot.

« Black ? C'est toi ? Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? T'es pas en de repos aujourd'hui ? » Demanda un homme dont Sirius ne connaissait pas le nom… Quoique… James ne l'avait-il pas appelé McKabe… McKethnet… heu… oui, McKenneth hier ?

« Bien sûr que je suis de repos. Mais rien ne m'interdit d'aller faire un tour au chemin de Traverse et de passer boire un verre, que je sache ! » Répondit-il.

« Et bien… » Hésita l'autre, « tu sais bien que le patron nous a quand même fortement déconseillé de nous balader dans les lieux publics quand on n'est pas de service. Les effectifs de la garnison diminuent déjà suffisamment rapidement sans avoir besoin d'accélérer les choses en perdant des agents alors qu'ils sont civils. »

Oups… Boulette ! Pensa Sirius. Pour toute réponse, il haussa les épaules et ajouta en montrant son sac Fleury and Bott : « J'avais besoin de m'acheter un livre. »

« De toute façon, tu feras ton rapport au patron pour expliquer ce qui s'est passé, ok vieux ? »

« Ouais. Je ferais ça lundi matin. Bon, si ça vous gène pas, je vais pas m'éterniser ici. J'ai des trucs à faire. Bon courage les gars ! »

« Salut Black ! Profites bien de ton week-end !»

Etrangement, la discussion légère qu'ils venaient d'avoir après une bataille n'étonnait personne, comme s'ils étaient tellement habitués à empêcher des Mangemorts de terminer leurs attaque que ç'en devenait une simple routine.

Sirius quitta le Chaudron Baveur. En passant dans la cour, il aperçut Tom, en compagnie de deux Aurors. Il devait sans doute expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Il lui fit un léger signe de main avant de transplaner dans un « pop ».

Il arriva directement devant la demeure Potter. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le premier endroit qui lui était venu à l'esprit, avant son propre appartement, était « Godric's Hollow ». Il était midi et demi. Il tombait peut-être en plein milieu du repas. En même temps, il avait faim et il savait que James serait ravi de l'accueillir pour déjeuner. Après tout, maintenant qu'il avait atterri dans ce monde, autant profiter des moments qu'on lui offrait auprès de son meilleur ami qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween. A cette pensée il frissonna. Il vit comme une ombre passer dans son champ de vision, mais elle disparut si rapidement qu'il se dit qu'il avait dû rêver. Il se reprit, se dirigea droit vers la porte d'entrée et sonna.

Quand Lily lui ouvrit la porte, il eut la furieuse envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Parce que même si le fait que ses amis étaient en vie était fantastique, il avait toujours mal en se souvenant qu'ils avaient été morts dans son _monde_ ces quinze dernières années…


End file.
